


we'll take care of each other, okay?

by phillipAsoo



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: ? is that how u tag it??, Alternate Universe - Human, BEST brother hours, Comfort, Fluff, NOT A SHIP theyre siblimgs, Sibling Love, humanized characters, my love for these two is ENDLESS, webbys got cramps and louies got chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phillipAsoo/pseuds/phillipAsoo
Summary: i DEMAND more i love yous between webby and louie ((a small fluffy little fic for your webby and louie bonding needs))
Relationships: Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 25
Kudos: 93





	we'll take care of each other, okay?

**Author's Note:**

> (webby may be slightly ooc but read her dialogue in Webby Voice and we'll be okay✌️💘)

Webby was curled up in a ball on her small daybed. She was gripping one of her pillows, pushing it into her stomach. She hated her period. A lot. 

It wasn’t that she didn’t normally find the female reproductive system very interesting, because she did! She thought it was neat how her body worked! But not when it felt like a thousand daggers were repeatedly stabbing her insides and her head was pounding.

(Most days that would be a little bit of an exaggeration, but not today. Today the universe had it out for her.)

Ugh.

She didn’t want to get up, so she lay there for a while, suffering silently and cursing whatever higher power decided that once a month everyone with a uterus should be reminded very painfully that another four weeks had gone by without pregnancy.

Eventually, Webby heard feet padding quickly down the hallway towards her room. Having spent all of her life memorizing every inch of this manor (and eavesdropping, coincidentally), she was very good at listening for these kinds of things.

This was one of the triplets. She still hadn’t been able to differentiate between their steps, annoyingly, but it definitely wasn’t one of the adults.

She heard whichever boy burst through the door below and make their way up the ladder to where she slept, and then she saw Louie’s head pop up from the little trapdoor on the floor. He was grinning excitedly.

“Webbs! There you are!” he said happily as he climbed up the rest of the ladder clumsily. “Guess what! I _finally_ have enough allowance saved up to buy that game we’ve been wanting to try, so now we can go down to the store and -- hey, are you okay?”

Webby groaned and rolled over on her other side. She shut her eyes. She knew she shouldn’t be embarrassed -- _Huey_ was the first person to explain to her what was happening to her body when she got her first period. But still. This was Louie, the sibling _she_ was always taking care of, not the other way around.

“Webbs?”

“No, I’m fine. Just cramps,” she said reluctantly. “Not really up for going out right now.”

She was facing the wall now, so she couldn’t see Louie’s facial expression. “Oh.”

“Sorry.”

“No, it’s fine.”

And then he left. Webby winced inwardly. Yikes.

She heard his footsteps downstairs retreat down the hall. (It sounded like he was sprinting? _Pretty uncharacteristic_ , Webby thought.)

After a little while, Webby decided she’d take a nap, since she wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. She clutched the pillow closer to her stomach and sighed. Might as well fall asleep again at ten in the morning.

And suddenly someone was climbing back up the ladder. Curious, she turned back over to see, and there Louie was again. She must have missed the sound of him coming back and entering her room. 

Webby noticed right away the bundle of white sheets he held in his arms. 

He crawled up the ladder, struggling a little with his arms and hands occupied, and made his way towards her bed. Along with the sheets, he held a heating pad in one hand and a carefully balanced glass of water (and two small pills) in the other. Webby blinked at him, not sure what to say.

Louie didn’t say anything either. He set down the sheets at the foot of her bed. Plugged the heating pad into an outlet that resided near her nightstand. Grabbed her purple blankets that had fallen in a twisted pile on the floor and folded them up carefully before placing them in a pile on a little chair that lived in the corner of the room. 

Webby watched him move swiftly and quietly through these actions and some kind of soft happiness bloomed in her chest. 

He sorted out the fresh sheets at the end of her bed so that, if she got cold, she could pull them up and over herself easily. Webby was more than a little touched at how much effort he was putting into making her comfortable.

“Thanks,” she said quietly, smiling a little.

“It’s nothing.” Louie smiled brightly back at her. “Here, take these,” he offered her the glass of water and ibuprofen, “and I’ll be back in a bit. I’m gonna go grab you some chocolate from that drugstore down on First and Cresswell. Want me to pick out anything else? I have ten dollars and fifteen cents.”

Webby stared at him. She knew she was blushing a little. “That’s your video game money,” she protested.

“Shhh,” Louie said, putting a finger to her mouth to silence her. “Anything else?”

Webby narrowed her eyes at him. “You don’t need to take care of me.”

“I know that, dummy,” Louie said, smiling. “Now what kind of popcorn do you want? Sweet or salty?”

“Who said anything about popcorn?”

“I’m getting you chocolate and salty popcorn. Be back in a bit!” And with that, he disappeared back down the ladder, leaving Webby with a freshly made bed, a warm heating pad, and a happy, fuzzy feeling in her chest. 

Louie was a really, really good brother. She should probably tell him that more often.

(Now that she thought about it, when was the last time she had told him? When was the last time he _heard_ it, from anyone?)

Twenty minutes later and Louie was back in her bedroom with a bag of sweets, just like he’d promised. He also brought up his laptop.

Webby grinned happily as she peeked in the bag, noticing Lou had bought her all-time favorite chocolate and that he’d definitely spared no expense. There were _tons_ of chocolate bars.

Louie hopped up on her bed and pulled his computer onto his lap. He selected their favorite and incredibly stupid reality show and they sat back happily and watched.

Two episodes in and Webby was already feeling a lot better. She scooted over close to Louie, who before was giving her some much-appreciated space, and rested her head on his shoulder. “You’re the best,” she said.

Louie scoffed. “Okay.”

“No, really,” Webby pressed, lifting her head to look at him. “You’re a really great brother.”

Louie turned and looked at her. His cheeks reddened a little.

“Thanks,” he said uncertainly. He looked down, now fiddling with the sleeve of his hoodie. Webby watched him curiously.

“I love you.”

Louie looked back up at her and smirked. “I love you too, Webbs.”

“No, but like…” Webby flopped over Louie’s lap so she was looking directly up at him. “I really, really appreciate you.”

Louie went quiet again.

“So thanks. For the chocolate and stuff. You’re the best.”

Louie opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, and then closed it. He paused. “Thank you,” he said quietly.

“You’re very welcome!” Webby said happily, with a burst of energy. She reached up and placed her hands on each side of Louie’s face.

“If you ever need that reminder -- that you are valued -- I’m always here. And I’ll always value you. Okay?”

Louie’s cheeks flushed pink. Softly, he said, “yeah. Thanks, Webbs.”

She smiled sunnily. “Anytime.”

They both resumed watching the show, which had been playing underneath their conversation, and they had clearly missed something because a fight between two of the main characters had broken out and bleeped swear words were bouncing out of the laptop speaker rapidly. (At first, Webby couldn’t see the appeal of television like this, but Louie had gotten her hooked and now it was their favorite series to binge together.)

A little while later, they’d both been called down to lunch twice (once by Dewey, once by Donald), but both kids were too stuffed with popcorn and chocolate to be hungry anyway. Instead they just ignored the rest of the household and holed up in Webby’s room all day, lazily moving from one episode to the next and only getting up to go to the bathroom. Once, Webby wouldn’t have enjoyed this lounging around as much as she did now. Louie was rubbing off on her.

At one point into the early afternoon, with Webby still laying over his lap, Louie bent down a little and planted a small kiss on Webby’s forehead. He didn’t say anything. His eyes were trained on the screen in front of them.

Webby smiled. She loved her brother very, very much.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this whole thing is short & silly but writing this gave me so much serotonin i cant even tell you
> 
> thank you so much for reading! please drop any fic requests in the comments if you have any -- id be stoked to write ur cute duck kids hcs uwu <3
> 
> (fun fact: cresswell is a reference to a ship i ADORED back in middle school from this book series & the first fanfic i wrote was about the two characters!! its orphaned now jkdshsk but i couldn't think of any street names and i thought it'd be a cute lil homage idk)
> 
> (come chat to me on tumblr! - ducks blog [louyd] - main blog [charliespring])


End file.
